Yami Bakura (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Yami Bakura is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yami Bakura, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 13 of Duel World (DM), at which point his Character Unlock Missions become available. Prior to December 21, 2017, he was exclusive to the special event Fear the Deck of Terror! The Destiny Board of Doom, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Black Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Yami Bakura at the Gate. During the special event Fear the Deck of Terror! The Destiny Board of Doom, 10-sided dice are required instead. Description Biography Yami Bakura initially appeared in Duel Links during the event "Fear the Deck of Terror! The Destiny Board of Doom." Upon arrival, he stated he only arrived to keep an eye on Yami Yugi. Upon being confronted by the latter, Yami Bakura stated he wasn't planning anything and simply wanted to not be forgotten. When he encountered Seto Kaiba, Yami Bakura referred to him as "the game master" before stating he knows his place in Duel Links as an NPC. Kaiba neither confirmed or denied if Yami Bakura truly was one. By the time the event ended, Yami Bakura disappeared while claiming that he "might ressurect some day." Gallery Profile-DULI-YamiBakura.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-YamiBakura.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-YamiBakura.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-YamiBakura.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-YamiBakura.png | Defeat Icon-DULI-DestinyBoardofDoom.png | Event icon Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Fear the Deck of Terror! The Destiny Board of Doom During this event, as an event opponent he has the skill "Destiny Board of Doom" at Level 40 and higher (at all levels prior to version 1.7), which lets him start the duel with "Dark Necrofear" in his Graveyard and the effect of the Destiny Board skill activated. Prior to version 1.7, he would always go first as an event opponent. Level 10 Skill: "Destiny Board of Doom" (Start the Duel with "Dark Necrofear" in your Graveyard. At the end of your 5th turn, you win the Duel. This skill is negated if "Dark Necrofear" leaves your Graveyard.) Prior the version 1.7, Yami Bakura has the skill "Destiny Board of Doom" and always goes first. From version 1.7 onward, Yami Bakura has no skill at level 10 and is not guaranteed to go first. Level 20 Skill: "Destiny Board of Doom" (Start the Duel with "Dark Necrofear" in your Graveyard. At the end of your 5th turn, you win the Duel. This skill is negated if "Dark Necrofear" leaves your Graveyard.) Prior the version 1.7, Yami Bakura has the skill "Destiny Board of Doom" and always goes first. From version 1.7 onward, Yami Bakura has no skill at level 10 and is not guaranteed to go first. Level 30 Skill: "Destiny Board of Doom" (Start the Duel with "Dark Necrofear" in your Graveyard. At the end of your 5th turn, you win the Duel. This skill is negated if "Dark Necrofear" leaves your Graveyard.) Prior the version 1.7, Yami Bakura has the skill "Destiny Board of Doom" and always goes first. From version 1.7 onward, Yami Bakura has no skill at level 10 and is not guaranteed to go first. Level 40 Skill: "Destiny Board of Doom" (Start the Duel with "Dark Necrofear" in your Graveyard. At the end of your 5th turn, you win the Duel. This skill is negated if "Dark Necrofear" leaves your Graveyard.) Prior the version 1.7, Yami Bakura always goes first. Level 50 Skill: "Destiny Board of Doom" (Start the Duel with "Dark Necrofear" in your Graveyard. At the end of your 5th turn, you win the Duel. This skill is negated if "Dark Necrofear" leaves your Graveyard.) Prior the version 1.7, Yami Bakura always goes first. Roaming Duelist Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Showdown! Level 20 Level 40 Skill: "Destiny Board of Doom" Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yami Bakura reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 or higher Yami Bakura, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi * When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura announces "Every game has an end. It's just a question of who the victor will be." followed by "And who will spend eternity roaming the Shadow Realm!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you." followed by "I'll be back to show you that your victory was all in vain!" ;Yugi Muto *When starting a Duel with Yugi Muto, Yami Bakura announces "If you can defeat me you will be free to go, but lose, and the only place you'll end up is the Shadow Realm!" ;Yami Marik *When starting a Duel with Yami Marik, Yami Bakura announces "Talk it up while you can..." followed by "You'll be the one living in eternal darkness." **When he loses the Duel, he says "You haven't seen the last of me." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Yami Bakura Summons "Dark Necrofear", a cut-in frame of Yami Bakura briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon the one that will cause your demise..." followed by "Dark Necrofear!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Dark Necrofear" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Dark Necrofear" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yami Bakura declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Dark Necrofear!" followed by "Doom Gaze!" **When Yami Bakura activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Dark Necrofear's effect activates!" *When Yami Bakura Summons "Dark Master - Zorc", a cut-in frame of Yami Bakura briefly appears, and he announces "Dark Master Zorc's resurrection is at hand!" followed by "Aaahahahahaha!" **When Yami Bakura activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Dark Master Zorc's effect activates! Brainwashed Dice!" ***When resolving the effect by rolling a 1 or 2, he announces "Zorc Inferno!" ***When resolving the effect by rolling a 3, 4 or 5, he announces "Dark Catastrophe!" **Most of the time when Yami Bakura declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Dark Master Zorc!" followed by "Dark Phenomenon!" *When Yami Bakura Summons "Doomcaliber Knight" he announces "I Summon Doomcaliber Knight!" **Most of the time when Yami Bakura declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Doomcaliber Knight!" followed by "Swing your blade to strike down your foes!" *When Yami Bakura Summons "Goblin Zombie", he announces "I Summon Goblin Zombie!" **Most of the time when Yami Bakura declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Goblin Zombie!" *When Yami Bakura Summons "Man-Eater Bug", he announces "This card hungers for you!" followed by "Man-Eater Bug!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yami Bakura activates "Contract with the Dark Master", he announces "I activate Contract with the Dark Master!" *When Yami Bakura activates "Dark Spirit of the Silent", he announces "My face-down card is Dark Spirit of the Silent!" *When Yami Bakura activates "Destiny Board", he announces "Five simple letters will spell your doom. I activate the Continuous Trap, Destiny Board!" *When Yami Bakura activates "Ectoplasmer", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ectoplasmer!" **When Yami Bakura activates the effect of that card during his turn, he announces "Ectoplasmer, fire!" followed by "You take damage equal to half the Attack Points of the Tributed monster!" **When Yami Bakura activates the effect of that card during his opponent's turn, he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Ectoplasmer!" *When Yami Bakura activates "The Dark Door", he announces "The Spell card, The Dark Door!" *When Yami Bakura activates "The Shallow Grave", he announces "The Shallow Grave, activate!" followed by "We each return one of our monsters from the Graveyards to the field." *When Yami Bakura activates "Zoma the Spirit", he announces "My Trap Card activates, Zoma the Spirit!" followed by ”I Special Summon Zoma the Spirit in Defense Position” **When Yami Bakura activates the effect of that card, he announces "If a monster destroys this card, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) Monsters * When Yami Bakura Summons "Necroface", he announces "I Summon Necroface!" ** When Yami Bakura activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Necroface's monster effect activates!" Spells/Traps * When Yami Bakura activates "Dimensional Fissure", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Dimensional Fissure!" * When Yami Bakura activates "Just Desserts", he announces "Just Desserts, activate!" followed by "You take 500 points of damage for each monster on your field." * When Yami Bakura activates "Macro Cosmos", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Macro Cosmos!" followed by "So unfortunate, how can you discard a card when you have no Graveyard to discard to?" Trivia *For reasons unknown, Yami Bakura's eyes are colored red, instead of brown like in the anime. *His use and dialogue for "Dark Master - Zorc" is a reference to the Monster World game from the manga. *Previously, upon being defeated in a Duel, Yami Bakura's sprite would show him with a triumphant grin, while his sprite when he is the victor shows him taken aback. This may have been an oversight on the part of the programmers. *In the voice lines found in the game files, Yami Bakura labels "Dimensional Fissure" as a Trap Card when in the actuality, it is a Spell Card. *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana